Connect With Him
by Junko Hinakama
Summary: Rivaille Ackerman, 22 tahun, didatangi oleh seorang hantu bernama Eren Jeager yang mengaku sebagai teman masa kecilnya. Eren bercerita kalau ia kembali ke dunia ini untuk bersenang - senang bersama Rivaille lagi. Dan tentu saja hal yang harus Rivaille lakukan saat ini adalah membahagiakan Eren kembali. WARN : Sad Ending, Shounen-Ai


**Connect With Him**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**Author : Junko Hinakama**

**.**

**Warning : Out Of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU), Shounen-Ai, RivaEren, Sad Ending**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Rivaille Ackerman, pemuda berusia 22 tahun, sedang duduk terhening di meja belajarnya. Sesekali terdengar suara lembaran buku yang dibalik. Dapat diperkirakan kalau Rivaille sedang membaca sebuah buku. Atau yang lebih tepatnya album foto. Rivaille sangat tidak suka kalau diganggu saat melakukan sesuatu, terlebih lagi saat sedang membaca. Jika seseorang menganggu Rivaille saat sedang melakukan sesuatu, maka dapat dipastikan orang itu akan babak belur ditangan Rivaille.

Annie Leondhart, 23 tahun, seseorang yang dianggap 'sesepuh' di kelas Rivaille, pun pernah ditendang sejauh 10 meter oleh Rivaille akibat Annie terus - terusan memperingatkan Rivaille, yang merupakan ketua kelas, untuk mendekorasi ruangan kelas mereka untuk acara ulang tahun sekolahnya. Tentu saja Rivaille yang sedang membaca buku berjudul "Cara Mendekorasi Ruangan Agar Tampak Lebih Mewah" merasa terganggu dan langsung menendang Annie. Kira - kira seperti itulah kronologis kejadiannya.

"Rivaille-san~ Rivaille-san~"

Rivaille langsung terbuyar dari lamunannya saat mengingat teman - teman sekolah dasarnya dulu yang ada di foto. Semuanya hampir Rivaille ingat kecuali satu orang, pemuda bersurai coklat dengan mata emeraldnya yang sedang berada di samping Rivaille di foto. Entah kenapa begitu sulit rasanya mengingat nama orang tersebut.

"Rivaille Ackerman-san~"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Rivaille sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan melihat siapa sumber dari suara tersebut. Rivaille kemudian melihat kebelakang. Nihil. Tidak ada siapapun. Ah, mungkin hanya khayalanku saja, pikirnya. Kemudian Rivaille melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya kembali.

"Rivaille-san!"

Rivaille tersentak. Untuk kembali memastikan, ia menengok ke belakang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini bukan nihil. Dan Rivaille menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dan mata emerald, persis sama seperti yang ada di fotonya. Bedanya, kini pemuda itu tembus pandang. Transparan. Seperti hantu.

"Ka-kau siapa ?" Tanya Rivaile gugup. Rivaille sudah memastikan dengan benar kalau hanya ada dia seorang di rumah ini. Sebelumnya juga Rivaille telah mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela yang ada di rumahnya.

"Aku Eren Jaeger, teman masa kecilmu sekaligus sekolah dasarmu. Aku adalah orang yang berada di sebelahmu di foto itu. Kau tidak ingat ?" Jawab Eren sambil melangkah maju satu langkah ke sebelah Rivaille dan menunjuk foto itu.

"Eren Jaeger. Aku benar - benar tidak bisa mengingatmu, maaf." Ujar Rivaille yang membuat tatapan Eren menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Kau tidak bisa mengingatku, ya ?"

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?" Tanya Rivaille kemudian. Tatapan Eren sekarang sudah kembali normal lagi. Malah terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"Tentu!"

"Apa kau itu hantu ?" Eren terperangah. Secepat itu dia mengetahuinya ?, pikirnya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu sih." Jawab Eren sambil memainkan kedua jari tangannya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku ?"

"Aku..." Eren menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, "Meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu, tepat disaat aku menginjak umur 6 tahun. Saat itu aku merayakan pesta ulang tahun di rumahku, aku juga turut mengundangmu karena kau merupakan temanku, saat itu kita bertetangga. Namun, saat setelah meniup lilin ulang tahunku dan selesai membuat harapan, aku terkena serangan jantung. Aku memang mempunyai penyakit jantung bawaan." Cerita Eren. Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Semakin lama semakin banyak sehingga Eren tidak dapat membendungnya

"Saat itu, aku membuat harapan agar aku terus bersamamu di dunia ini. Dan Tuhan pun mengabulkan harapanku, saat aku berumur 21 tahun, saat ini, aku dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke dunia dan bersenang - senang denganmu, tetapi hanya satu hari. Aku, aku sangat senang sekali saat ini." Cerita Eren lagi. Dengan hati - hati kemudian Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekap erat Eren.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan bersenang - senang denganmu, Eren." Rivaille semakin mendekap erat Eren. Membuat pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi badan 160 cm itu semakin menangis di dekapan Rivaille.

"Berjanjilah, kau tak akan mengecewakanku, Rivaille Ackerman-san."

"Aku janji, Eren Jaeger."

**-Connect With Him-**

Pagi itu matahari bersinar terang sampai melewati jendela kamar Rivaille yang sedang bergeliat di kasurnya. Jam dinding di kamar menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Sedetik kemudian, Rivaille terbangun.

"Jam 6 pagi, ya." Gumamnya. Dengan segera Rivaille bangkit dari kasurnya dan melakukan aktivitas nya saat pagi seperti biasa. Bangun tidur - membereskan tempat tidur - mandi - sarapan, sudah menjadi aktivitas biasanya.

Tetapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena pukul delapan pagi Rivaille mempunyai janji dengan Mikasa Ackerman, saudara sepupunya yang satu kota dengannya di Cafe Brown mengenai Eren yang dibicarakan di telepon kemarin. Hanya lurus, lalu belok kanan, kemudian belok kiri dan sampai. Cafe itu berada tepat di depan Yellow Bookstore, toko buku langganan Rivaille. Biasanya setelah berkunjung ke Cafe Brown, Rivaille selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja buku di Yellow Bookstore.

15 menit kemudian Rivaille sampai di tempat yang dimaksud karena memang perjalanan yang tidak jauh. Di sana sudah duduk Mikasa yang sudah menunggu Rivaille di tempat duduk di dekat pintu masuk.

"Mikasa!" Panggil Rivaille. Kemudian Rivaille duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Kau kemana saja sih, lama sekali." Gerutu Mikasa.

"Maaf. Tadi aku menunggu Eren dahulu, kukira dia akan muncul, ternyata tidak. Ya sudah aku tinggalkan dia."

"Permintaan maafmu tidak diterima, sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku makan." Mikasa kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat ke arah lain sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah Mikasa, kau tahu kan uangku itu untuk tidak dihamburkan - hamburkan ? Aku kan ketua kelas, jadi harus membeli inilah itulah apalah untuk-" Ujar Rivaille yang dihentikan Mikasa sebelum Rivaille mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Ahaha, aku bercanda kok. Tak usah dianggap serius. Jadi kita bisa mulai darimana ?" Tanya Mikasa sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya yang tinggal seperempat.

"Kemarin, ada seorang pemuda berusia sama denganku mendatangiku. Lalu dia bercerita kepadaku bagaimana dia bisa kembali lagi ke dunia. Dia bercerita kalau dia diizinkan kembali ke dunia hanya untuk bersenang - senang denganku selama satu hari karena saat ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh dia berharap kalau dia ingin terus bersamaku. Lalu dia meninggal tepat saat meniup lilinnya akibat terkena serangan jantung yang merupakan penyakit jantung bawaan. Dan kemudian dia menangis." Cerita Rivaille. Mikasa memasang pose berpikir.

"Lalu aku harus apa ? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar membuatnya senang ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Eren ke Planetarium ?" Pendapat Mikasa. Rivaille mengangguk setuju.

"Aku setuju!" Seru Eren yang tiba - tiba duduk di kursi kosong yang satu lagi. Untung saja pengunjung sedang sepi, jadi mereka tidak terlalu tertarik perhatiannya oleh Eren.

"Eren, kau kemana saja dari tadi ?" Tanya Rivaille dengan muka seriusnya.

"Ano, maaf Rivaille-san, tadi aku bersembunyi dulu, lalu setelah kau pergi aku mengikutimu deh." Jawab Eren polos. Entahlah ini hanya tipuan atau memang benar - benar kepolosan Eren.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Jean. Sayonara, ne, Rivaille dan Eren!" Mikasa berjalan keluar dari pintu masuk diiringi senyum kecilnya.

"Eren, sepertinya kita harus pergi juga."

"Terserahmu saja, Rivaille-san!" Kemudian Rivaille dan Eren juga berjalan keluar dari pintu masuk mengikuti jejak Mikasa.

* * *

><p>"Waah, sugoi Rivaille-san!" Mata Eren menatap kagum gedung Planetarium yang super mewah itu dari depan. Eren sempat berpikir kalau depannya mewah, pasti dalamnya lebih mewah. Saat Rivaille ingin membeli tiket, tiba - tiba dirinya terkejut kalau ada Jean dan Mikasa di tempat pembelian tiket.<p>

"Jean ? Mikasa ?" Heran Rivaille saat melihat Mikasa dan Jean di tempat seperti ini. Mikasa kemudian mengajak Rivaille dan Eren untuk masuk ke dalam Planetarium itu.

"Hai, Rivaille, lama tak berjumpa." Ujar Jean sambil memasang senyum kecil kepada Rivaille.

"Hai juga, Jean Kirschtein. Siswa yang dulu diejek muka kuda karena ada seseorang yang mengedit fotomu dan memasang muka kuda di mukamu." Senyuman Jean langsung memudar karena kembali diingatkan mengenai masa lalu yang pahit itu. Ingin rasanya Jean mencincang - cincang muka Rivaille sekarang.

"Sudahlah Jean, Rivaille hanya bercanda kok." Ujar Mikasa menenangkan Jean yang sedang marah akibat perkataan Rivaille tadi. Untung saja Jean masih berbaik hati untuk tidak mencincang muka Rivaille karena Rivaille merupakan calon saudaranya juga karena minggu depan Jean akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Mikasa.

"Ingat tidak saat di Cafe tadi, kau bilang kalau uangmu itu bukan untuk dihambur - hamburkan, kan ? Maka dari itu, karena keluarga calon suamiku ini merupakan pemilik Planetarium ini, jadi aku paksa dia agar kau dan Eren bisa masuk secara gratis." Jelas Mikasa ceria. Rivaille dan Eren saling tatap sebentar, lalu kembali memandang Mikasa kembali.

"Tidak sia - sia juga kau berpacaran dengan Jean, Mikasa. Terima kasih. Kau memang paling mengerti diriku." Rivaille dan Eren pun berjalan meninggalkan Jean dan Mikasa sambil melihat - lihat isi dari Planetarium tersebut.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, mulut Eren terus menganga serta berdecak kagum. Rivaille yang memperhatikan Eren berkelakuan seperti itu terus memperingatkan Eren, namun tidak berhasil sama sekali. Rupanya Eren sudah tidak mempan dinasihati. Kelakuan Eren juga sekaligus membuat Rivaille malu karena daritadi mereka diperhatikan oleh para pengunjung yang sesekali tertawa kecil.<p>

"Hei, Eren, bisa tidak hentikan kebiasaan anehmu itu ?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada kesal.

"E-eh ? Maaf Rivaille-san," Eren langsung menunduk menyesal.

"Jangan buat mukamu seperti ingin menangis begitu, nanti aku disalahkan."

"Gomenasai aku merepotkanmu, Rivaille-san." Kali ini muka Eren semakin sedih.

"Tak apa, Eren. Kau jarang mendapat kebahagiaan, kan ?"

"Ano, Rivaille-san, kita keluar sebentar saja, yuk." Ajak Eren. Rivaille mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua balik arah dan berjalan keluar.  
>Sesampainya diluar, Eren menatap sedih ke arah matahari yang sedikit lagi terbenam. Tak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Eren lalu menitikkan air mata sedikit demi sedikit.<p>

"Eren, kau kenapa ?"

"Rivaille-san, ini saatnya aku harus pergi. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang berada di sampingmu selama ini, Rivaille-san. Aku, aku.." Eren tak mampu melanjutkan kata - katanya dan air matanya sehingga turun dengan deras.

"Rivaille-san, berjanjilah kau akan terus mengingatku. Sayonara, Rivaille-san." Sebuah gerbang bercahaya putih muncul di depan mereka berdua untuk menjemput Eren. Dengan langkah berat, Eren berjalan menuju ke gerbang itu sampai ia tiba, "Rivaille-san, daisuki." Ujar Eren penuh haru sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rivaille. Rivaille membalas lambaian tangan Eren sampai gerbang yang Eren masuki perlahan menghilang.

"Kau tahu, Eren, aku sangat menikmati waktu - waktu bersamamu. Seandainya dulu aku tahu kalau kau terkena penyakit jantung bawaan, aku akan mendonorkan jantungku padamu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Eren. Sangat - sangat mencintaimu melebihi siapapun." Kini Rivaille menumpahkan seluruh air matanya. Ia tak tahan menahannya. Lalu Rivaille mengelap air matanya dan beranjak pergi. Biarlah Tuhan menjadi saksi perjalanan hidup Eren dan Rivaille yang abadi, sampai Tuhan menjemput Rivaille dan menyatukan mereka berdua di surga.

**Owari**

Pertama berkarya di fandom SnK, rasanya gregetan juga. Semoga cerita ini bagus dan menarik, karena Junko juga penggemar RivaEren, dan ingin membuat fanfic RivaEren. Karena banyaknya penggemar RivaEren. Akhir kata, sayonara, ne!

**Dont Forget To Review, Minna!**


End file.
